


You Should've Seen Luke

by Ensardens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensardens/pseuds/Ensardens
Summary: Cas rescues a cat and wants to keep it in the bunker while he’s there. Dean predictably objects, and Sam helps Cas make his case. Unfortunately for the Winchesters, Cas has left out one tiny but important detail about his new friend Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you were following this work before and noticed the second chapter deletion, just know I've decided to end this work, mostly because when I started it, I had no idea where it was going and I have no further inspiration to finish it. And not to be dramatic, but the fact that it's just sitting here unfinished is driving me insane, so this is me ending it. I'm really sorry if anyone was looking forward to more. I appreciate all your comments - I just don't have it in me to do anymore of this fic. 
> 
> As always, I'd appreciate feedback and welcome constructive criticism! I'm available at izanablr.tumblr.com or ensardens.tumblr.com if you'd rather talk/comment there

“Are you crazy?!”

Cas blinked, and Sam wondered how he could still be surprised at Dean’s outbursts. Then again, he supposed that Cas hadn’t grown up practically begging both Dean and their dad to let him have a dog, so he wasn’t prepared for Dean’s vehement disapproval of all things cute and furry.

Squaring his shoulders, Cas glowered at Dean, and when he spoke, his tone was just as unyielding.

“Dean, I can’t leave Luke out in the cold. He has nowhere else to go, and he won’t survive in the wild. I didn’t rescue him only to turn him away.”

Oh boy.

Dean groaned. “Dammit, Cas, you already gave it a name?”

“Of course. How else was I supposed to address him if he didn’t have a name?” Cas replied, looking at Dean incredulously. Dean was the one to blink then, but he quickly schooled his features and waved his hand in dismissal.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter, because the answer’s still no. We are not bringing a damn cat into this bunker, and that’s final,” Dean said, and started to walk away, as if to illustrate his point.

“Why?” Cas demanded, and Dean jerked to a halt. He turned around, and actually looked a little offended.

“Because I’m allergic, you asshole!”

Something shifted in Cas’ eyes ever so slightly, and Sam was reminded of Jess, and how she would look right when she realized how to win an argument against him. It only lasted for a second before Cas relaxed in what appeared to be sympathy.

“Ah, I understand. But that’s not a problem, Dean, I’ll heal you.”

Dean sputtered, and Sam had to smother his grin. He also felt a little spark of hope that Cas could win this argument after all, and decided to help out.

“That’s true, Dean. And I mean, we have a place to live now. We can give it shelter, Charlie’s set us up with enough funds to cover any expenses, and we won’t need a vet if we’ve got an angel around.”

“Don’t you start,” Dean warned, but his face was already showing signs of defeat.

“You could at least meet him first, Dean. There’s no harm in that. You might like him,” Sam said, at this point hoping he could just annoy his brother into submission.

Dean, however, didn’t seem to be giving up easily. “What happens if we go on a hunt and something goes wrong, huh? You really wanna live with a helpless creature starving to death all alone on your conscious?”

“Luke will only stay here when I do, Dean. I’ll take him with me when I’m travelling,” Cas explained.

“Well, what if he gets out? Or goes missing in this bunker? It’s got a lot of places a small animal might get trapped in and die. Horribly, I might add.”

“Don’t worry, Dean, Luke’s not that small. And if it worries you that much, I’ll keep a close eye on him until he adjusts. I don’t sleep or eat, so I can devote plenty of time to him,” Cas reassured him.

“Okay, fine,” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes, “but I’m only agreeing to meet him. That’s it. Don’t get your hopes up.” He pointed his finger at them to emphasize his point.

Cas was already halfway across the war room, heading for the bunker’s door. “He’s waiting in my car. I’ll go get him now.”

The bunker door slammed, and Dean whirled around to look at Sam. “Were you in on this?”

“No, but I can’t say I’m upset, either,” Sam replied, grinning triumphantly. Now if only he could convince Dean that a dog was necessary, too. He started forming plans, but before he could get too far along, he was interrupted by the bunker door slamming again.

“What. The. Hell.”

Apparently, Cas’ definition of ‘cat’ extended to all felines, because the cat that came padding down the stairs at Cas’ side was not, in fact, a regular domestic house cat. No, the thing that was currently coming into the bunker appeared to be an 11 foot long Siberian tiger.

Goddamn.

“Sam, Dean, this is Luke,” Cas said, either believing that nothing was wrong or willfully ignoring it, then fixed Dean with a look, “Well?”

When Dean said nothing, Sam spoke. “Uh. Cas? You do realize that’s a tiger, right?”

Cas looked offended. “Of course I do, Sam. I’m familiar with all God’s creations. Plus Uriel had a head that looked remarkably similar.”

Dean made a strange, high pitched noise, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Both Cas and Luke looked over, cocking their heads to the side.

“Dean? Are you all right?”

Dean just continued to stare at the tiger in front of him. Luke moved forward slowly, watching Dean as carefully as he was being watched, then pressed his massive head into Dean’s chest, letting out what Sam wasn’t entirely sure he could call a purr. Dean stumbled with the force of it, but recovered quickly, letting his hand fall on Luke’s head. He stared at the tiger in awe, and Luke closed his eyes as he continued to nuzzle his head into Dean’s chest.

Dean finally spoke, then, voice hardly above a whisper. ”This is so friggin’ awesome.”

Cas’ triumphant smirk was all the confirmation Sam needed. The little shit had planned this from the start. 


End file.
